


To The One I Love

by Kate_Graham



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Arranged Marriage, Biting, Body Modification, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Cages, Dubious Consent, Enemas, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Medical Examination, Murder, Nipple Orgasm, Nipple Piercings, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Spanking, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Small Penis, Smut, Sounding, Virgin Will, Wedding Night, mentions of castration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-04-30 18:06:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14502579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kate_Graham/pseuds/Kate_Graham
Summary: Will is approaching his 19th birthday and by law he needs to be claimed by an Alpha. Lonely and scared he finds solace at the fishing spot in the privacy of the forest. During his excursion he unexpectedly bumps into a Beta on his path. Will he have a moment of freedom to love before he is forced to marry an Alpha he hates?





	1. A Mysterious Stranger

**Author's Note:**

> I have never written a fanfic story before in my life. Nada, nothing, zilch. Yes, I have done university assignments, but nothing of this nature. Please feel free to comment and leave constructive criticism, ideas, suggestions or anything really. I can take it :) I will post randomly. It could be every day or once/week but I won't make you wait too long for another update.

It was morning again. A morning just like the all the others, except today when Will got out of bed there was a note left on his side table. He knew it was from Bedelia as she rarely spoke to him and spent most of her days at her practice in the city. Groggily he reached over and grabbed the letter unfolding it with a feeling of dread washing over him. 

_“Will, I know you are out camping tonight but you need to get ready for the next couple of days. I will be home for supper tomorrow. Make sure the house is ready and clean yourself up. You know Jack Crawford from my parties. He's has showed interest for your hand in marriage. Fredrick also has showed interest and he want's to show you around his work at the Hospital For The Criminally Insane. Don’t disappoint me Will. You have to be claimed when you are nineteen and your options are limited. One of them will have you.”_

Bedelia was not a kind woman. She had everything a woman could want. She had success, she had good career, she had two nice homes. She had money - all the money she could ever need yet she was still bitter. She was a basic beta. Beautiful to look at but nothing else. Yes, she had her distractions from time to time, omegas that kept her entertained for a while but nothing lasting. In fact her greatest joy in life seemed to be making Will's life unplesant. She was almost giddy when Will reached age 18 She took Will to have his body hair removed undergoing a procedure that would keep him smooth forever. She also wanted to have his penis modified so it would stay nice and small. She was a sadist. She got pleasure watching Will have his hair removed from his nose down to his toes. She loved seeing Will's tiny omega cock shrink after the chemical injections were given two shots on each of his testicles and four all round the glans of his head. She loved having control over every bit of his life. Now that he was turning nineteen she knew her time with Will was growing short. The last thing she could ever do for Will is make sure he was a good obedient little Omega for a very cruel Alpha. She thought Jack or Fred would be absolutely perfect. It wasn't really about the money. She wanted the last final say of Wills future. With his "gifts" he needed a firm hand.

Will groaned as he stretched crumpling the letter and throwing it across the room. Jack. He knew of Jack through one of the many fancy parties that Bedelia attended. Will never liked social engagements so he kept hidden and out of sight. Jack was a typical Alpha. Very traditional and adhered to the old ways of doing things. He was a successful FBI agent and even his closest co-workers feared pissing him off. He had a temper. A strong Alpha ready to find a mate.Thinking of Chilton sounded even worse. He was narcissist who enjoyed picking apart people's minds while prancing around showing off is accolades. Will shuddered unhappily at the thought.

Will Graham was a shy, timid and reclusive fellow. Wise for his age but outwardly he projected innocence. He had big, bright, blue eyes and a full head of dark charcoal wavy hair. He was turning eighteen next week and as an unclaimed omega he was expected to be married off to the highest bidder. Luckily for him, till now no one was interested in an unusual omega with an empathetic disorder. An omega who could undress them to their very core with just a glance. His reputation spread quickly and soon everyone pretty much ignored his very existence. His parents died in a car crash when he was eight so he was raised by his aunt Bedelia. She was a brutal woman with a firm hand and showed Will very little kindness. While she didn’t harm him excessively, she pretty much left him to his own devices. He hardly fit in at school so he finished his lessons privately at home. Now here he was, dreading the next couple of days while Bedelia introduced him to two of the scariest Alphas. Knowing her, she had one of them ready to sign his life over on the dotted line.

Bedelia was getting more excited by the day as each day got closer to his claiming. She had arranged for Jack to meet Will; a mutual friend from high society and also Fredrick Chilton, a fellow friend and colleague in the psychiatric community. She had to find someone who would agree to have him. Will was lonely. As usual he woke up alone in his cold room and an empty house. He found himself left for weeks at a time while Bedelia was off gallivanting in the city. Living the high life. She never lavished Will with gifts. If anything most of his clothes were quite tattered and worn. She wouldn’t waste her precious money on him. 

Will crawled out of bed shivering from the cold. He didn’t bother adding a log to the cold embers. Sitting in his dingy room in the basement he pondered what he should bring with him to the fishing cabin later today. His stomach growled. He hoped that Bedelia had gotten some groceries before she left. If he was lucky maybe some eggs or stale bread. As he walked to the dark kitchen he prepared his meager breakfast. Tears welled in his eyes. A loneliness spread through him that gnawed at his bones just like the hunger in his belly. Alone and unwanted. Normally he preferred it that way. He didn’t even let himself dream that he could possibly marry someone he loved. He knew his futureAlpha would treat the same or worse than his aunt. Reality punched him in the gut, no, there was no light at the end of the tunnel. All stories about alphas that he heard was that they were brutes. Selfish, brooding animals that would use you and leave your body broken and repeatedly filled, belly swollen with pups. He shivered at the thought that he had no say in the matter. He was trapped, just as trapped as most omegas were. Male omegas were rare and some of the expectations some alphas had made Will feel ill. The Alpha had complete control over them and it was all within their legal right. Alphas could make any modifications they wanted and even if they left his body alone he still had to become their mate and be claimed. It wasn't enough that Bedelia had the doctor chemically reduce the size of his prick to one inch when erect. His body would always be someone elses. 

\----------------------------------------------------------

Hannibal sat in his office rubbing his face. He was having a rough day. He took a sip of his expensive Chardonnay trying to figure out what to do. He never liked Bedelia, she was an unpleasant woman with a grudge a mile long. He sighed. He first met Will when he was ten years old while attending one of Bedelia’s parties. She was arrogant as always but many of his own soirees he hosted were attended by the same crowd so he had to attend. He remembers that night perfectly. Will was hiding under his table. Hannibal lifts the table cloth looking down. 

__

"Hello Will." he grins down at the boy

Will Huff's pretending not to be seen. 

“It's ok will, you can stay under the table if you wish. Perhaps I can join you?”

Hannibal slides to the floor unnoticed sitting cross leg under the table. Will glares. Hannibal knew of Will's gift and was very intrigued. Hannibal tried to strike up a conversation but will was having none of that. Will wanted nothing to do with him. He was terrified of Alphas. Will had the sweetest smell of any omega he'd ever met. With his messy dark wavy hair and flawless soft skin, his lips were swollen in a pink pout. Hannibal knew this omega would one day be his.

Hannibal smiled recalling the memory. Now here he was running out of time. Bedelia was picking out Will's alpha and the only alphas she would consider were the cruelest alphas. Hannibal had to set his plan in motion hoping his plan would work. He was not going to sit by while someone else claimed his omega. The one thing Hannibal knew was that Bedelia wouldn't even consider him unless he proved he had a firm hand and was even crueler than Fred and Jack put together. He didn't want to be of course, but that would be the only way he could get Bedelia to sign over Wills life on their wedding day. That was the law. Will's guardian had complete control up until the marriage certificate of ownership was handed over in writing. Hannibal had to put his plan into motion and fast. If he had to convince Bedelia he was the best Alpha then he would do what had to be done. Hannibal just had to figure out how to accomplish that without Will hating him forever.

\----------------------------------------------------------

Bedelia always was away so Will was left in the basement to manage his own heats. Each one more difficult than the last and relief never really came. He choked back a sob at the unfairness of it all. He knew his heat was next week. He took a deep breath to clear his mind. He had a few days left as a free man and he was going to spend it out in nature. Will got dressed and walked off to his favorite fishing spot by the brook about a thirty minute walk back into the woods. Will hummed happily to be out on his own enjoying nature and the freedom that he still had. Fishing rod in one hand and backpack slung over the other shoulder.

Suddenly he heard a tree branch snap like someone had stepped on it off ahead. Will paused and for the first time ever he was not alone. There in front of him was a shabby looking beta limping past him. For a moment their eyes met and they both stared. Will breathing heavy, surprise taking him as he never had anyone disturb his solitude and sanctuary in the woods. The man’s face was covered by a mask and only slits of his eyes were visible. He wore a black cape and layers upon layers of dirty torn clothes and holding a cane. Will didn’t know what to make of the man. Will’s impending heat was was wafting through the air hitting the man with force. Will wasn’t scared, he sniffed the air and smelled no threat. He must be an beta for he detected zero alpha pheromones. He felt himself, at ease in his favourite environment. He almost felt glad that this stranger happened by. Will gave him a hesitant, genuinely happy smile. It was easier to address a man whose face was completely covered. Their features hidden to him. He didn’t have to worry about his gift of reading people. He didn’t have to see the emptiness and cruelty in their eyes. He felt like this was an unexpected gift. Not to have to worry about tomorrow. Not to have to fear an Alpha. This was his fishing spot and this man was passing through. For a moment Will wondered how this crippled man could have made it this far into the woods in his condition.

Neither of them had spoken a word to each other yet. Both studying the other. Finally Will broke the silence. 

“Hi there” Will said, swallowing hard.

The man didn’t respond standing there frozen.

Will hesitated. "Hi, I’m Will, Will Graham. What brings you here through my woods?"

The man gathered himself together and reached out his gloved hand to shake Will’s hand. 

His voice was gravely, like a grinding wheel. Hoarse and yet firm at the same time. “Hi Will it’s is a delight to meet you.” I never get to experience the country life as I am usually in Baltimore. I followed the river and got my ankle caught between two large rocks. 

Will thought to ask him to remove the cloths from his face but refrained. He wanted to not spoil the moment. This was his stranger. His moment to forget all about the future and responsibilities that had been sitting heavily on his shoulders. Plus the man made no motion to reveal himself so they kept on talking. 

“Please come to my camp and rest your ankle the night it is getting dark and you cannot walk back tonight in the dark in your condition. Plus, I can cook you up the most delicious Halibut you’ve ever tasted.”

The man looked like he smiled but Will couldn’t be sure under his kerchief. 

‘I would love to, thank you dear Will.” 

Together they walked to Will’s cabin. It was quite cozy, a one room building with a small table, two chairs on the left. On the right side was a wood stove and open shelving with various spices and on the cupboard a basin of water. Against the back wall was a bed comfortably made and drawn down as evening was approaching. He spent most of the day fishing and already had a fire crackling nicely. It was getting darker quickly. The gold flames shimmered off of Will’s skin the shadows of his features glowed onto the wall. Will was getting warm so he pulled off his plaid sweater wearing nothing but his thin white tank top. Despite the warmth his nipples hardened in anticipation. He took a shaky breath busying himself as he seasoned his most recent catch with herbs and spices. He glanced back at the man walking towards him offering to take off his cape.

“Please tell me your name.” Will asked. As the man untied his cape handing it to Will.

“You can call me Hector”. Tell me Will, why are you not afraid of being alone, at night in the middle of the woods with a stranger?”

Will huffed. “you are no threat to me.”

Hector grinned. “What if I was here to force myself onto you?” 

Will shrugged. “Would it really matter?” My body will soon not be my own anyway. I have to be married by my 19th birthday. This is my woods, my cabin and my food to share with who I will. I am grateful that you stumbled across my path. A chance meeting with a mysterious stranger is kind of exciting.”

“But what if I was psycho killer?” The masked man chuckled

“Then I would be free” Said Will matter of factly. 

Hector could hear the sadness in Will’s voice.

“You never know Will. Good things can happen” 

“Not to me they don’t Will muttered as he finished cooking the fish and handed Hector his plate and fork. Will wasn’t going to wallow in self-pity any longer. He was going to seize this moment. As he handed Hector his plate their fingers slowly grazed over each other lingering longer than necessary. Will’s breath hitched in his throat.


	2. A First Time For Everything

They continued to eat in silence with nothing other than the crackling fire snapping in the background. Will stood up and reached to the corner of the cupboard where he had a half empty bottle of brandy. He poured them each a glass. He handed Hector his glass while at the same time finishing his in one big gulp setting the glass back on the table. He paused then dropped suddenly, kneeling directly in front of Hector sitting between his legs on the floor looking up at him longingly, pleading with his eyes. Will’s insides were burning.

Hector reached out and cupped. Will's face 

"Thank you Will for this lovely meal" Hector's voice was still hardly audible almost a whisper. Please Will, sit up, you don't know what you're asking. Will was determined, If he was to be married to someone he hated with no choice in the matter then he would have control of right now. He slid his hands up Hector's thighs. Will bit his lip 

"It's ok. Please I want this. I want you. I know omegas and Alphas are usually together but that doesn't mean I won't like it. Will knew from books and from what he heard from others that omega's received most of their pleasure from the Alphas big knot but he was ok with the thoughts of having a warm body. Will felt bold despite the fact that he was a virgin and still hadn't even kissed anyone. 

He tried to lean forward to reach out for Hector's cloth covered face. “Please Will pleaded, please I need this I need something ... Anything.”

“Sweet Will,” Hector soothed. “You are a young, unclaimed omega on the verge of your nineteenth birthday. I cannot take you even if I wanted to. Your first time has to be with your alpha with witnesses of your virginity. Will let out a muffled omega cry dropping his head fighting back the tears that threatened to spill. His shoulders sagged and quivered. Hector sensed this boy hadn't received much kindness in life. He could see how Will was putting himself out there willing to share a moment of himself with a stranger. 

"Close your eyes Will." Hectors voice was coarse. Will wondered if hector was masking his regular voice. 

Will obediently closed his eyes. Hector took one of the kerchiefs from his face and tied it snugly around Will's eyes. 

"Will was still kneeling in front of hector breathing heavy. Then he felt feather soft touches grazing across his bare shoulders, up his throat and tracing across his jaw. Will trembled. 

"Tell me Will, why are you so afraid of Alphas? Why are you so afraid of being who you were made to be? A beautiful, rare omega, fertile and capable of creating life." 

Will paused. “I ...I don't want to lose control of myself. I don't want my body to become someone else's. It is just a game to Alphas. To knot, claim and bite with no other thoughts of anything other than their own selfishness.”

"Do you think that is how all Alphas are Will? Hector asked.

“Yes” Will replied with certainty.

Hector leaned forward trailing his feather light fingers down the front of Will's shirt. He could sense that Will was unsure, more than he was before. He reached under the bottom of Will's tank top and took a handful of fabric indicating that he was about to pull up Will's shirt. 

Will knelt there raising up his arms head bowed in encouragement. Hector lifted Will's shirt over his head tossing it to the floor. He continued to stare down at Will devouring the sight before him. 

“I want you to touch me.” Will whispered

“Where do you want me to touch you?

“Anywhere… everywhere… please he arched his back lifting his chest upper please make me feel good. 

Hector grazed his nails over the front of Will's chest, teasing and circling around Will’s nipples. Taking both nipples between his fingers Hector plucked gently.

“Tell me what else are you afraid of?” Hector asked.

Will gasped. “Alphas only care about their own pleasure… I… I AH… I won't be allowed to come they will … hurt me. They will strap me to a breeding bench and leave me. I will have no control no say. I'll be lucky to keep my dick or my balls, my body will no longer be my own.”

I know you are scared about that Will. But you are not afraid here in this moment. You don’t have to be here, yet you choose this. Tell me well what do you want Will. I won’t do anything more than what you ask. You can trust me.”

Hector squeezed Wills nipples hard squeezing them tight till he was sure it hurt, but hurt a good pain. He twisted them back and forth. Wills nipples grew even harder under Hectors firm fingertips. Hector leaned down using his gloved hand gripped a handful of Will’s dark, curly unruly hair and tilted Wills head up. Will could feel his breath on his lips and his heart stops. Hector kissed him firmly, his tongue searching Will's mouth. Will’s first ever kiss. Will is left breathless and dizzy when Hector releases his hold.

“Are you not submitting to me in this very moment? Did you ask me to touch you? You are offering yourself. I can see you are begging for more.” He continued his tormenting assault on Will’s nipples as he spoke. Will was panting hard crying out Will sucked in a breath at how sensitive his nipples were. Hector pinched them roughly not letting up leaning forward whispering in his ear. 

“Doesn't it feel good Will? Tell me you want more. Tell me you're responding the way you want to. I have not put a spell over you. I am not taking what isn't freely given. Your submission is beautiful, it is a gift.” Hector kept pinching the entire time he was talking he was not letting off of Wills nipples. Will trembled beneath him as Hector kissed over Wills shoulder and up his cheek and jaw. He kissed down Will’s chest then starts sucking Will’s left nipple as if his life depended on it. Will feels something he's never felt before. It radiated out from his nipples down his stomach, into his thighs. “Mmmm you feel so good.” Hector breaks away from one nipple and continues the same treatment to the other. Will gasps, "God, I can feel it… yes, Hector, YES please please more. I need more I’m … I’m so close please!" He wasn't even sure what he was begging for, but the word kept rolling off his tongue

I'm sorry Will I cannot take you tonight but I can make you come just like this. "Don't worry, sweet boy. I'm going to make you feel so good."

Wills nipples were on fire Hector grazed his nails into them and pulling off over and over again. Will slumped towards Hectors mouth keeping his hands at his side head fallen back. Hector, pulls Will back licking and sucking the pain away, leaving his nipples hard and exquisitely sensitive. When Wills eyes rolled and his back arched, Hector moved to the other nipple again, giving it the same treatment, while continuing to stimulate the first one with fingers slicked by Hectors saliva. Will cried out at the feeling. It was like an electric current coursing through his body and lighting up every erogenous zone. His knees were spread the intensity of his need not going unnoticed by hector. Wills tiny cock was poking forward in the front of his jeans, his position preventing him from either stimulating himself by squeezing his cock between his thighs, or being able to grind against Hector’s leg. His legs were spread open and ready to be fucked, as his body seemed to want to do. Hector only gave him enough to play to tease. Will thrust his hips up, uselessly humping the air his little cock standing erect beneath his pants unable to find friction on his cock but could find no relief has little cock tiny erect sticking up oozing from the tip and angry red ready to burst.

“You sound and look so beautiful, my beautiful boy. I want to devour you he whispers as he kisses Will’s neck” 

At Hector's last words he bucks orgasm watching over him. 

“AHHHH! HECTORRR!!!” Will cried out screaming loudly. His orgasm lasted longer than any of the others he gave himself in the past. Hector didn't let go of his nipples until Will finally settled down from his orgasm. Will was spent, his eyes closed breathing softly almost purring with contentment. His need was fulfilled though his cock was basically ignored and yet he still had the best orgasm he'd ever had. His nipples ached gloriously and it still felt like Hector was touching them even though he just let go. 

Will had his head laid on Hector's lap. "Thank you Hector that was incredible. I…never knew I could feel like that.” Will mumbled. 

Something ignited in Will. A fire rising in him that he’s never experienced. It never occurred to Will that such a thing was possible. That he could get off from nipple play alone.

“You have so much to give Will. You have no idea the power you hold. You are stronger than you think. Being an omega is not the end of the world. You will see. You’ve had but a taste of what it is to fully submit to another. It was a beautiful sight to behold. Will blushed at Hectors praise. 

I can feel heat radiating from your skin. Your heat approaches. I promise you Will I will be back here in two days. I will make you feel so much more. But I can’t stay. Will, I have work the next couple of days. You are safe here in these woods. I promise you Will, you are not alone. I will see you again before your heat…before you are married. Will huffed in indignation at the truth of those words. Hector was right, he would be married by the time his heat hit. Hector could sense Will’s displeasure.  
“Think about today Will. I have so much more to give to you when I come back. Nothing can keep me away now.”

Will shrugged grimly but yet anticipating the fact that Hector would be back to his cabin in two days. It was going to be tough waiting. At least it gave him something to look forward to as the next couple of days were going to be some of the worst days of his life. He still had to get through tomorrow with Jack.

"See you soon my dear Will. I will be thinking of you unill we meet again." With that Hector picked Will up and gave him a chaste kiss before sitting him back on the chair. Will heard footsteps and the door opening and then silence. He reached up to remove the kerchief smiling widely. He had kind eyes, and if it was to be the last nice thing Will saw before he got married, he supposed it could be much worse.


	3. Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will is a nervous wreck sitting at the table across from Jack. He hopes he can make it through dinner unscathed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Notes of Non-con in this chapter.

Bedelia emptied the take out containers of steamed asparagus, roasted baby potatoes and grilled steak onto fancy China plates. Will filled up the glasses with a ton of ice and fresh water and made his way over to the table where Jack was already seated. Will's cheeks were pink, flushed from nervousness and out of breath from rushing to get ready. 

Will shyly took his seat across from Jack while Bedelia took her seat at the head of the table. Will was dressed in a freshly pressed blue collar shirt Bedelia gave him earlier to wear. It brought out the blue in his eyes. She also gave him thin, silk, black pants that clung to his small form, trussing him up like a delicious inedible course.

“Mmmm this smells delicious Bedelia.” Jack stated.

“Thank you Jack. I am glad you could come on such short notice. Will’s birthday is fast approaching and he needs to be claimed.”

Jack nodded in understanding. 

Will didn't have much of an appetite. He kept his head down staring at his plate shifting uncomfortably, pushing the food around with his fork. He also was repulsed by Jack’s alpha scent. It was bitter and strong making will feel nauseated. 

He frowned inwardly. He didn't know what he would do if this Jack became his husband. 

Jack gave Will a stern look. "You know it is impolite to play with your food. In my home I wouldn't tolerate such behaviour.” Will glanced, quickly straightening his back, noticing that Bedelia was enjoying his discomfort. Her sadistic smile showed her approval of Jacks words. 

”Get on all fours omega” Jack ordered

Will sat frozen. His pause sent Jack ballistic. He slammed his fist down on the table. “Could you please give us a moment of privacy Bedelia?”

“I will get dessert served in the kitchen. Take all the time you need.” Bedelia said pulling back her chair from the table; walking back to the kitchen. Feeling disappointed that she wasn’t able to stay and watch. 

Jack walked over to Will’s chair pulling him up by his messy, wavy locks. Will yelped pitifully, gripping Jacks wrists with his hands. 

“I told you to get – on – your – knees.” Jack’s voice thundered through the house.  
Will falls unceremoniously to the floor. Jack notices the faint smell of fish grimacing. “You will never fish again once you are claimed.” Bitches need to be home tending to the needs of the Alpha. 

“No, no please no Will thought.” Being out in nature was his only bit of freedom he had. It was one of his greatest joys. 

Jack was frustrated by Will’s silence. He pulled Will roughly by his hair making Will crawl to follow him. He lead Will to the large floor to ceiling mirror located in the center of the dining room. Jack pulls Will up so he is on his knees looking directly into Jacks eyes in the mirror. Jack yanks Will’s pants down. He wasn’t wearing any underwear. Will whines.

Will was kneeling, exposed before Jack. Will assumed Jack just wanted to see the goods to make sure he was getting everything he wanted. Jack looked Will up and down pausing at his hairless crotch Mmm Mmm just the way I like it soft and small. His lips curled at the sight of his testicles they were still small because of the injections that were given to him when he was young but Jack still preferred no squishy sack on an Omega. 

“Nothing that can't easily be fixed.” Jack thought. Jack slid his hands over top of Wills crotch. Will attempted to cover himself under jacks piercing gaze. 

“What do you see, Will? I see a little Omega boy trying uselessly to cover his body. Soon I will get to look at you whenever I want. Once we are married everything you see will be mine.” 

“You will not hide yourself from me. Jack grabbed Will’s wrists pulling his arms behind his back painfully. He proceeded to roughly grope Wills testicles in his unrelenting grip. Jack reached into his jacket pocket pulling out a long leather restraint. He swiftly tied Will’s arms behind his back at the elbows and wrists. Jack reached putting his one hand around Will’s scrotum tightly protruding it then using the other hand he uses his thumb and middle finger to flick Will’s small size sack hitting each little ball back and forth. Will gritted his teeth. It wasn’t as painful as he was expecting. Will didn't know if he could take much more he grunted as Jack flicked each from side to side. Will didn’t want Jack to have the satisfaction of hearing him cry out. He tried so hard to stay silent, holding his breath while his face turned a beet red. Suddenly FLICK. Jack hit Will’s left ball as hard as he could. Will screamed. Jack proceeded to flick from side to side 10 more times. Will’s vision blurred as the assault on his testicles continued. They were swollen and purple by the time Jack finished. He was weak laying his back against Jack’s chest. Trembling, he gasped for air. 

“Look at you Will, all you needed was a little correction and you're already pliant like a good Omega. Nothing like a strong touch to produce a quick behaviour change. Bedelia was finishing up getting desert enjoying the sounds of screams coming from the dining room when she walked into the room smiling down at them. 

“I’m glad to see you're getting to know each other” Bedelia said. 

Jack still had Will’s small sack in his grip. Will was red with embarrassment. Suddenly, despite the cruel treatment his little prick stood up, painfully hard pointing upward. Dammit Bedelia!” Jack yelled in surprise. “He still gets erections?! I thought you said he didn’t experience erections?”

Bedelia looked stunned. “The doctor who preformed Will’s chemical alterations assured me he would never get erect again.” She stared looking shocked. “I assure you Jack I am just as surprised as you. “

“But you didn’t have him castrated!” Jack bellowed.

“ No, I didn’t, I felt like his future Alpha could make any adjustments once he is claimed.” Will hung his head miserably. This dinner was not going well at all. 

“ You can do what you like once he’s yours.” Bedelia gestures with her hands. “ Make him smooth if you want.”

Jack was disgusted. Not only would he have to deal with this, he would have to wait till Will was completely healed. It didn’t make sense to him how Will was still having the freedom to have erections after all this time. He shook his head in disgust. He gripped Will’s sack harshly yanking painfully using the other hand to slap them hard. These will be the first things to go. Will mewled.

“You have been too easy on him Bedelia” and with that Jack continued to slap at Will’s tender swollen sack over and over again. Will tiny sack was so small enveloped in Jack’s large bear like palm, squeezing it with a strong hold. He was trapped, gasping for air. Will’s erection had only ebbed slightly so Jack took the tip of his cock pinching hard. Will screamed as his cock instantly deflated.

“You can’t give omegas the opportunity to have control over their own body. It makes them difficult to handle. He needs to know who he belongs to and where his pleasure comes from. It should have been dealt with and then he wouldn’t know what sensations he was missing.” Jack finally released Will, untying his arms.

“Go sit and eat your dessert.” Will limped back to the table sniffling, his face stained with snot and tears. Will reached out to get dressed and pull up his pants before sitting at the table Jack stopped him.

“No clothing. Clothing is a privilege. You better get used to it. In my home you will rarely wear clothes. Do you understand Will?”

“Yes Jack.” Will hung his head.

“I really enjoyed dinner Bedelia I appreciate having a moment with my potential Omega.” Jack said as if nothing out of the ordinary happened. 

“It is my pleasure Jack. I am happy to know Will will be appropriately dealt with." Bedelia smiled. "Thank you Jack. We still have to meet with one more alpha tomorrow morning. But as far as I'm concerned you are exactly what I am looking for in Will's alpha." The rest of the evening passed by uneventfully till it was time for Jack to go.  
“Have a good evening Jack, I will be in touch.” Bedelia turned and walked upstairs to bed, leaving Jack and Will Alone Together downstairs.

“Before I leave Will, bend over and grab your ankles. Jack commanded. 

Will did not want to disobey or hesitate again so he immediately put his head between his legs gripping his ankles. Jack walked over and in one swift movement slid two fingers between his wet slick. 

“Mmm mmm yes, you are wet for me. I can smell your heat and it will be here soon after we are married. I will fill you up and tear you open.” Will silently cried. 

“Good night Will. Think of me. I know I will be thinking of you.” With that Jack walked out the door. Once Will heard the door click shut, he curled in a ball crying on the floor. Wondering why it was so hard being an Omega. Bedelia walked back down the stairs noticing Will curled up on the floor.

“Oh Will, you shouldn't get so worked up. Jack is a very strong alpha. He knows what tools are best for dealing with omegas.”

Will bit his lip. “Yes Bedelia.”

She traced her long nails up Will's back. Will sat up on the floor clutching his knees close to his chest his pants still at his ankles. Bedelia ran her fingers through Will's hair. “Don't worry Will, by next week you will be married.” Will held back the tears. “Clean up supper and get some sleep. You still have to meet Fredrick in the morning.” Will kept sitting there long after Bedelia left.

\----------------------------------------------------------

Later that evening Bedelia had to run to her office to gather a few things for work. She was busy moving around in her office. Thinking about Jack and Fred and how they would be an absolutely perfect fit. It wasn't really about the money. She wanted the last final say of Wills future. She looked up when she heard a knock on her office door. She was surprised when Hannibal appeared. She had always found him a mystery. He was very well respected within his field and like her had never settled down with anyone.

Oh how Hannibal wanted nothing more than to carve her up for dinner for how she had always treated Will. But if Will was left an orphan the state, he would be handed over to the next alpha on their waiting list. Hannibal couldn't take that chance. If he wanted Will to be his, he had to play his cards right and he had to be patient. He had to temporarily supress his urge to “deal” with her. Not for much longer. Hannibal thought.

“Well hello Hannibal I haven't seen you in a while what brings you buy?” Bedelia questioned.

“I was recently informed that Will is unclaimed and is turning 19 shortly. Hannibal tried to sound aloof and uninterested. 

“Actually Hannibal, I now have two potential suitors already lined up. They are especially eager to sink their teeth into him quite literally of course.” 

Hannibal laughed. “I would be very interested to know who you think has a firm enough hand to handle Will and his... difficult, unusual behaviors”

“I don't know, it's hard to say. Jack is as traditional as they come. He has made it clear under no uncertain terms that he will have Will castrated right away. He likes omegas thoroughly disciplined and pliant in quick order. I’m betting on him. But I can't discount Frederick. He is quite good with matters of the mind. He can pick a people apart from the inside out. He will have a hay day getting into Will’s mind trying to figure out how he works and what makes him tick. Will is visiting Fredrick shortly at his work.” Bedelia was beaming as she was talking about Will. Hannibal inwardly pursed his lips. Jack was a bear but Chilton was disgusting sorry excuse of an alpha and psychiatrist. 

“Anyway Hannibal I have plenty I need to do before Will's married. I am taking Will to see Dr. Chilton tomorrow morning. Please tell me what you would like.”

“I came by to give you an offer for Will.” Her eyes widened in surprise. Hannibal hands Bedelia a check with a very large number on it. Bedelia shook her head. 

“You know I don’t need your money Hannibal.” She said handing the check back. Will is a stubborn Omega who refuses to submit and accept what he is and what is expected of omegas. He needs an alpha that will train him properly.”

“You misunderstand Bedelia, not only do I have Jack’s strength and traditions that I adhere to, I also have a psychiatric practice and skill that far exceeds Frederick's. I assure you I have what it takes to keep Will in line. She grinned evilly considering Hannibal’s offer. 

“You won't be disappointed Bedelia.” Hannibal assured her. 

She stood up, opening her door leading him out.

“Thanks for dropping by Hannibal, I do hope you can pop by tomorrow morning before we head over to Dr. Chiltons. Frederick and Will have still have their meeting tomorrow. It might be nice for you to see him before the wedding. Time is running short. I am confident you will give Will exactly what he deserves. I have to say Hannibal I never thought I would see the day you would want to settle down.”

“When I heard Will was available I couldn't resist. He is a unique challenge. I will see you in the morning.” He reached out and shook Bedelia’s hand and walked out of her office. He didn’t have a firm yes but he felt confident she would come running back to him. He was pleased how well that went. Hannibal was still upset at the thought that Will had to go see Frederick but Hannibal knew if there was anything Frederick was good at it was pissing people off. Now he just had to wait for today to end. He walked back to his car, heart aching while he thought of Will having to spend even one second with those vile alphas. Will was a treasure but most importantly Will was his.


	4. A Firm Hand

Will felt sick. He did not want to see Chilton today. He was up all night tossing and turning. He had mixed feelings. He just wanted to get today over with so he could escape to his cabin in the woods. He needed to see Hector. Hector consumed most of his thoughts lately. He saw him in everything, in his dreams and felt him on his skin. His omega slick was on overdrive just at the mere thought of him. Will was confused why his body was reacting so profusely seeing as Hector was only a beta. Regardless, he needed Hector like a drug, like an addict who just got a taste, yearning for more. There was something so familiar about him but Will couldn’t quite place it. Hector was strong and he ignited a passion in Will that he’d never experienced before. The way Hector talked was as if he knew Will. He spoke with fondness, he touched with gentleness and longing. Maybe he was just imagining it but he felt loved and safe with every word and touch. No matter what happened today, he was going to see Hector. 

Will got dressed slowly with the outfit Bedelia had left for him sitting on his dresser. Khaki pants with a white top. He brushed his teeth and hair quickly and ran to the living room. When he looked up, there was Bedelia and Hannibal sharing coffee on the couch together. Will’s shoulders slumped and he groaned silently thinking “ugh what is he doing here?”

Will stood frozen glancing Hannibal’s direction. As always, Hannibal had this gleam in his eye that he didn’t understand. While he didn’t like alphas, in the past, Hannibal always talked to him like a person. He always sought Will out during gatherings and for whatever reason no matter what room Will was in he always felt Hannibal’s gaze on him. 

“Take a seat Will. We would like to talk with you.” Bedelia stated.

Will quickly sat, his heart beating like a hummingbird in his chest. He kept his head down and eyes to the floor. 

“Say hello to Hannibal, Will.” Bedelia ordered. Will quickly looked up, somehow maintaing eye contact with Hannibal. His Alpha scent almost knocking him over. He brain was dizzy at the strength and potent, pleasing smell it had. 

“Hi Hannibal.” Will spoke. His voice barely audible to those in the room. 

Hannibal remained in his seat, his face unmoved. His face lacked the usual smirk it normally had. Will was nervous. 

Hannibal barely even looked at Will, nodding and proceeded to shift his body towards Bedelia as the continued to talk. 

“Hannibal has made an offer for you Will and I thought it was appropriate that he see you before the wedding day.” Bedelia explained.

Will looked at each of them, head moving back and forth sitting there speechless and stunned. Will was devastated. He knew the only reason Bedelia would even consider Hannibal over Jack was if Hannibal had something dreadful planned. Will shivered. Will didn’t need to know anything else. Hannibal was an Alpha and if he was still sitting here then Bedelia was definitely considering it. Which meant Hannibal was the most awful alpha out there.

Will’s shoulders stiffened while he grit his teeth almost growling, looking over at Hannibal.

Bedelia stood up and stormed over to Will slapping him hard across the face. Putting her whole body into it. Will fell onto the floor clutching his face with tears welling up in his eyes. Will looked over at Hannibal, expecting him to say or do something. But he just sat there looking angry and unmoved. Bedelia noticed as well smiling internally. She assumed Hannibal enjoyed her little show. 

“You do not growl at a prospective alpha, Will. Now crawl over and apologize immediately." Will was still disoriented from being hit, his left cheek stinging red with Bedelia’s hand print. He hung his head crawling over to Hannibal.

Hannibal did not touch him or speak to him in any way. It looked as if the omega before him might as well have been a useless doormat. Will held his breath looking up.

Will spoke timidly. “I apologize Hannibal, Sir. I’m…I’m s’ sorry to have upset you. I will try to do better.” 

“Be sure that you do Bedelia responded for Hannibal. Go, kneel beside Hannibal and be quiet Bedelia shouted.” Will scrambled to Hannibal’s side, kneeling quickly while they finished their visit. 

Thankfully Hannibal didn’t stay long. He finished his coffee, stood up and shook Bedelia’s hand with the promise of seeing each other soon. Hannibal then walked over and stood directly in front of Will. Will’s eyes were still averted to the floor. Hannibal firmly took his chin and pulled up. They kept eye contact, Will made a quick, small sound of distress that made Bedelia exceptionally happy about. She could tell Will was terrified of Hannibal. They stared at each other. Will was puzzled just waiting, unsure what to do, kneeling there frozen. Hannibal’s back was blocking Bedelia's view of Will then, with feather light movements and utmost gentleness, Hannibal’s large alpha thumb softly caressed over Will’s bright red cheek. Will was stunned and his jaw dropped. Time seemed to stand still, as if they were the only two in the room. The moment was interrupted when Bedelia spoke up loudly. 

“It’s time to meet Dr. Chilton. We must leave soon. It’s just a formality. “ Bedelia stated. 

Bedelia walked over towards Hannibal and Will. In that moment, Hannibal’s fingers gripped on Will’s jaw harshly. 

“This is how you will greet me the next time we meet. You will kneel beside my feet.” Hannibal’s deep voice demanded.

“And you Will address me as Alpha. Do you understand Will?”

“Yes Alpha.” Will whimpered .

Bedelia smiled with glee. "Let’s go Will." 

\----------------------------------------------------------

Will was aching all over. His cheek was smarting, his nipples were still tender from his time spent with Hector and his genitals hurt from Jack’s treatment yesterday. He didn’t know what to feel. Every memory he had of Hector made him smile fondly which made his nipples tighten hard. Thinking about the ache between his legs made him feel nauseated. He didn’t want to lose his nut sack. He squeezed his legs together thankful that they were still there for the moment. Will thought about Hectors hands and the words he said. Will was still amazed how much different Betas were to Alphas. How could every alpha he met be so awful. So Will concluded that all alphas must be the same. Will was still reeling, confused by Hannibal's gentle touch. His eyes almost looked pained. It almost looked as if Hannibal cared.

Chilton had the same arrogant look on when they walked into Chiton’s office at Baltimore’s State Hospital For The Criminally Insane. His lips were smiling gleefully, like a child on Christmas morning. But there was no joy on his face. He was an arrogant man who saught fame in the psychiatric community. His many published books were on display on his too large mahogany desk. He was a collector of sorts. He housed some of the most interesting psychopaths. He was giddy at the thought he could have the opportunity to study the infamous Will Graham.

They made their introductions and walked through the facility together. They came to a few cells and Fredrick pranced around stating how he “helped” each one. It was like they were on display specifically for his guests to admire. Fred wanted to sound smarter than he really was. He bragged about controlling his omega's solely to exert his dominance. They walked by one cell where an Omega was sitting naked. Will could see that the Omega had been punished and made to wear chastity device. Fred relished in Will's discomfort.

“I have found these devices have worked wonderfully in adjusting the behaviors of unruly Omegas. After a few months of wearing it, they soon become the sweetest little, obedient Omega. Will felt ill, there was no way he was wanted to marry this Alpha. Jack may be a brute but he figured anyone would be better than Fred. Once you are with me, you will learn your place. I have heard of all the trouble you have caused Bedelia because you cannot hold your tongue. Once you are with me, that behavior will not continue. I have extensive experience in the psychiatric field and I am sure we can find some way to rid you of your compulsions and unusual empathy disorder. 

They continued walking from room to room until they stopped at a large white room. It almost looked like a room at a doctor’s office. In the center of the room was a spanking bench with straps at each corner. Will shuddered and stayed back not wanting to enter the room. Fred nudged him in, locking the door behind him.

“Will, you will learn your place whether I'm your husband or not. You need to know what is expected of an omega and the rights of the alpha.”

Will panicked and ran to the door. There were no door handles. The only access in and out was Fred’s key card. 

Will hated spankings. Bedelia gave them almost daily. He tried so hard to be good, but somehow he still ended up pissing her off. 

The only positive Will could think of was that as a rule she always used her bare hands. There was no coddling or kind words afterwards, so she would leave the room as soon as it was over.

“I believe omegas need maintenance spankings. Even when they haven’t done anything wrong. Don’t you agree Bedelia?" Bedelia looked up. Of course she agreed. She nodded in agreement, but she was disgusted by his stick up his ass attitude. He was acting as if he invented it. She rolled her eyes without him noticing. Groaning in her head wondering how much longer this meeting was going to take. The only silver lining was Will was going to get spanked by someone else other than her so that did give her a reason to stay and watch. 

“I want you to remove all your clothing Will.” Chilton ordered. Will had never been completely naked in front of anyone before. Hands shaking he pulled down his pants and unbuttoned his shirt letting everything fall to the floor and stands back up. 

“Open your mouth.” Chilton demanded. 

Will opened his mouth while Chilton placed an exceptionally large ball gag into his mouth, buckling it secure behind Will’s head. Chilton never liked hearing his patients beg for mercy and beg for him to stop. He relished in their garbled sounds they made when he was hitting them.

“Take you socks off too.” Will obeyed standing with his hands to his sides. He didn’t want to upset Fredrick like he did with Jack when he attempted to cover himself. Will was exposed and vulnerable, head looking down to his feet. Will was fully naked, as Chilton directed him over he helped Will drape his torso over the long bench. The room was too bright with florescent lights. Too clinical feeling. There was no intimate setting . It was a long padded, black bench, long enough for his entire torso and hips to cover it. He layed on top, as his arms and legs fell to each side. Will’s head hung over the top side and his ass hung off the back. At the bottom of each corner were restraints. Will whined in distress as each of his limbs were securely fastened. 

Will didn’t know what to expect. Was Frederick really going to spank his bare bum? Will squeezed his eyes shut till he heard Frederick standing in front of him. 

“Here are your options Will.” Chilton said. He loved toying with inmates minds, making them think that they had some say in what was happening. But the truth of the matter was there really were no good options. He loved seeing patients minds twist and turn trying quickly to decide which would hurt less. He smiled inwardly sadistically. 

Will had a choice of three options. There was a long thin cane, there was a paddle and a flogger. He shuddered when he saw the flogger. He had heard those hurt a log and could easily miss their intended target. The cane looked awfully long and hard. He cringed. 

“Will?” Chilton warned. “What do you choose?”

Will already had a tear drop trail down his cheek. “The paddle please. Will answered” 

“Good choice Will.” With that Chilton smacked the paddle loudly across his hands a couple times, the sound echoed off the walls of the practically empty room. Will closed his eyes hoping it would help lessen the pain. When the first smack landed, it took a second for the pain to register. Will screamed.

Chilton let it sink in for a moment and then started spanking Will in earnest. The paddle was firm with Chilton’s strength behind it. Will struggled against the binds but they were holding him securely in place. He kept screaming. Blow by blow the blows fell on his ass and upper thighs for what seemed like forever. Tears streamed down Will’s face.  
Bedelia was sitting in a chair by the door. She was ruffling through some of her work papers. She looked up occasionally during the times Will screeched the loudest. Almost all alphas did this. It was nothing out of the ordinary and she was bored. She looked at her watch wondering how much longer this would take. 

The slaps he landed on Will’s arse only got more forceful. He brought his hand down in a flurry of hard smacks, Will quit struggling about halfway through and was laying there limp sobbing, his voice scratchy. His skin was so tender. He was sure he was bleeding in a few places. Part way in, thinking the spanking was almost over Chilton began to spank him anew, Will cried out in shock. Chilton alternated cheeks, making sure that every inch stung, that Will’s pale skin grew red and hot. Chilton gave 20 more without pausing from one cheek to the next. Chilton's hand came down one last time exceptionally hard, and this time Will shrieked. Finally Chilton stopped.

When it was finally over Will was a limp. Chilton unfastened each of Wills limbs pointing to the corner. 

“Go stand in the corner Will.” Chilton loved doing this. It made omegas feel belittled like a child. Will could barely stand as he staggered over to the corner his shoulders shaking as he continued to cry. Fred and Bedelia enjoyed the sight of Will’s purpled and fiery red ass. 

Will wasn’t completely aware of what Bedelia and Chilton were talking about. What he could make out was Bedelia informing Chilton that he wasn’t the alpha for the job. He could hear Chilton object but ultimately he was fine. Chilton was surrounded by omegas and his arrogance told him he’d have another lined up in no time. Chilton enjoyed his time with Will and saw it as an opportunity and not as a waste of time. 

Soon after, Bedelia and Will left and walked to the car. Will winced as he got inside to sit down. They didn’t say much during ride home. 

Bedelia broke the silence. ‘I have more work to do when we get home. Don’t bother me.” 

"Yes Bedelia." Will spoke. "I will be at the cabin tonight anyway." Bedelia nodded. 

“As long as you are back in time for your doctor appointment tomorrow.” Bedelia said. Will shuddered. He didn’t want to think about going back there again. He wanted to get home and run to the cabin as fast as his legs could carry him.


	5. Goodbye

Will finally made it to the cabin that evening. When he opened the door, there was Hector waiting. He looked beautiful, calm and composed. His attire was the same as last time. He was covered completely from head to toe. The sight of him made Will smile. It wasn’t a dream. He was real and he came back. Will made a quick sound of happiness running straight into Hector’s arms sobbing. 

“Please, please help me, please." Will held onto him tightly grinding against him. "Please... I need you" he tore at his clothing. "Help me, help me forget." as they both clutched at each other.. Make me feel.”

“William, I have you.” Hector growled. 

Will squeezed his eyes shut, burying his face into Hectors chest. He smelled intoxicating. Hector ran his fingers through Will’s hair tugging gently. The movement made Will tilt his head back and close his eyes as Hector gave him the most languid, passionate, thorough kiss. Will was breathless within seconds. Hector sucked on his tongue pulling Will by his hips. He felt Hectors strong arms sweep him up, as he carried him to the bed across the room. He didn’t want to pull apart for even a second. He arched his back to rub his small length against Hector but Hector held his hips firm. 

“Will, Will…” Hector chanted. But Will leaned fully in kissing Hector hard. Hector gripped Will’s ass and squeezed hard. Will winced making a distressed sound. Both were breathless, breathing heavy the moment broken. Hector could tell instantly Will was sore. Without saying a word Hector flipped Will over and yanked down his pants, pulling him over his lap. Will was afraid for a moment that Hector was going to spank him. Hector was gripping Will’s hips so hard it hurt. Will squirmed feeling slightly embarrassed and helpless as his little cock was leaking and hard. Hector held him firm just staring. He didn’t utter a word. Will was about to ask why Hector stopped but then at that moment Hector lifted his hands tracing the marks on Will’s ass. Will bit his bottom lip. He was frozen and unsure what to do. It was clear Hector was completely upset by what he was seeing. Hector cupped each of Will’s cheeks, gently squeezing them and grazing his fingers over them. Will whimpered slightly rutting against Hectors legs. Will could take it no longer, and he tried to stand up pushing himself off but Hector held him firm. The silence broken only by Hectors grunts of displeasure.

“Who – did – this?” Hector demanded to know. Will could tell he was angry. Will stayed limp over his lap realizing Hector wouldn’t let him up from Will’s bent over position. Will held his breath, frozen. He didn’t know what he should say. He didn’t want anyone touching him other than Hector. How could he convey to Hector that he was okay. How could he explain that he could take care of himself. Will snuck a glance back up to Hectors face. His eyes looked stern and dark amber. Will shuddered. Hector seemed so much like an Alpha in this moment. 

“I met with…Frederick Chilton today.” Will said timidly. “I…he…we met today. He wanted to show me the proper way omegas are dealt with. Hector’s body stiffened. “but it’s ok. I’m ok now. I am here with you.” Will was trying to make Hector feel better. Hector growled picking up Will and turning him on the bed belly first. Hector yanked on Will’s ankles so nothing was touching the floor. Will was hanging off the side of the bed, ass up in the air and feet dangling. Hector knelt behind Will and started laying feather light kisses all over Will’s ass. Will yelped. After a zillion kisses were left all over Will’s bottom, Hector used both hands to pry Will's cheeks apart. Will’s virgin hole peeked beautifully. Without pausing Hector leaned in and licked from the bottom of Will’s ass all the way up to his back. Will yelped bucking into the bed with nowhere to go. Involuntarily Will’s hips started grinding onto the bed beneath him. Hector growled indicating his displeasure. Hector helped pry the clothes from Will’s body until he was bare, Hector's mouth closed over Will’s tight hole and he began to suck. Will was panting please all his legs are quivering trembling holding himself up.

“I need you… more… touch me…. it's okay …it's okay… I'm okay… sometimes I need to be spanked… it's okay Hector." Hector pinned Will to the bed staring down at him. It was a lethal glare.

“He will never touch you like that again.” Will was puzzled. How Hector planned to deal with Frederick he didn't know. Will squirmed under Hector's piercing stare his little prick protruding outward. Will was harder than ever. Hector’s stare faltered as he glanced at Will's need. 

“You are mine no one is allowed to touch you.” Hector commanded. Will was frantic with need - his heat only days away. Will thrusted against the air pleading, crying out. “Hector please I need more help me erase his fingers from my body.”

Hector laid over top of Will, his entire length and weight securing Will firmly to the bed grinding his huge cock against Wells tiny one. Will was so overwhelmed he came between the two bodies a quivering mess. While Will was still catching his breath Hector trailed kisses down his chest, nipples, belly and laid a gentle kiss to the tip of Wills cock. Despite having just come, Will’s little cock was still pointing upward straight towards Hector's mouth. Will whimpered as he slid his oozing prick gently across Hector's lips tracing them, outlining them like he was putting on lipstick with his cum. Hector didn't move. He sniffed in Will's sent and when he least expected it Hector engulfed Wills tiny prick fully in his mouth sucking licking and swirling his tongue all around it. Will bucked up into Hector's mouth crying out.

“Oh God Hector it's too much it's so good it's so good oh God oh God oh God fuck.”

“Cum for me, baby boy.” Hector proceeded to bring Will to his second orgasm. Will lay their lamp limp while Hector cleaned up every last drop from Will's prick. It was red and starting to wilt. Hector released his prick and laid gentle kisses between Will's thighs lifting his legs suddenly so that his ankles were up by his head his ass lifted from the bed completely exposed as he drove his tongue deep into Will's ass. Will saw stars. He was too pleasured to even think straight. There were things he had to say, questions he had to ask - things that didn't add up. Why Hector showed up now at age eighteen. Hector no longer looked angry and brooding. He looked at Will with such love and adoration unlike anything he'd ever experienced before. They stayed like that for hours nuzzled up next to each other. It was the wee hours of the morning when Will squirmed beneath Hector's weight. 

“I have to go soon Bedelia will be expecting me this morning. I have a doctor's appointment that I really don't want to go to. Will tried not to think about the worst, he tried not to think what else could possibly be done. Hector gripped Wills hair tilting his head back keeping his gaze.

“Whatever happens today Will, know that you are strong and it will soon be over, no matter what happens on your wedding day I will be here waiting. I'm always watching over you." Will's questions were still gnawing ask him but he realized it didn't matter he still had to get married and there was not a thing Hector could do about it. There was no time left they could have a thousand nights like tonight and it still wouldn't be enough. Will raised his hand up to Hector's cheek, Hector flinched thinking Will was about to remove his mask, but he didn't Will stayed still gazing into Hector's dark eyes. 

“You have given me the greatest gift. You have given me more than you could possibly ever know - freedom Joy pleasure … and for that I am forever grateful. I know you say you're going to want to be here for me, but please, it is too much to hope and it hurts too much to think of a time you won't be here waiting. Once I am married please, please don't come back to my cabin. I don't know when I will be back again and it will hurt too much when you are not here. I have responsibilities but I have memories that I wouldn't trade for anything, these moments have been the best of my life.” Tears slid gently down Wills cheeks. 

Something in Will's mind shifted that night. He had accepted his fate and his future Alpha whoever it may be. He wasn't going to live in fear anymore. He would walk down the aisle bravely. They could take his body but his future Alpha could never take his memories nor his time spent with Hector. This time it was Will that stood up and got dressed. He stood in front of Hector bringing Hector’s hand to his heart clutching his wrist, “You have given me what I never thought was possible. Thank you Hector.” Will leaned forward and kissed where he thought Hector's lips would be against the cloth. 

“We can never see each other again.” Will choked out the words as he turned around without looking back. Will walked out of the cabin door running all the way home

“You are so brave, my dear, sweet Will.” Hector whispered to the empty room. 

\----------------------------------------------------------

Will didn’t want to be here. The last time he was at the doctor was when Bedelia brought him to have his hair removed. Will would never forget Doctor Mason Verger. Verger took his little prick injecting burning chemicals to the tip of his head and four more injections one each side of his glans to make sure his prick would never get more than an in long. It was a better option for doctors to give injections while they were married as It was safer that a lot of other modifications that some alphas wanted when they got older. Will chocked back a sob at the unpleasant memory. Yet here he was. Staring as Mason entered the room.  
“Up on the examining table, strip first” Mason ordered. He was always straight to the point. 

“Put your feet in the stirrups and lets have a look.” Will was breathing heavy, hesitantly laying back and lifting his legs into the stirrups. Mason secured Will’s feet within the restraints that were attached to the stirrups. Bedelia stood by detached and uninterested as usual, acting as if this was a usual occurrence.

“Will, I hear you are getting married tomorrow. You will need to be well prepared. Bedelia told me your husband has requested that you have an enema so you are emptied out for your wedding night.” Will vowed before arriving that he wasn’t going to cry. He gritted his teeth and closed his eyes. Mason got right to it. Immediately Will felt the wet nozzle being harshly pushed into Will’s hole. Will bit his lip till it felt like it was bleeding. Will gasped suddenly. Flinching as he felt the first stream of water going up inside him. Will realized right away that the water was intensely cold. He started cramping right away. Will took deep breaths trying to relax himself. Thankfully Mason only filled him with one dose full. Even still, his belly looked round and pregnant. Will groaned. 

“There now, keep that in as long as possible. We still have other matters to attend to. Mason was staring at his clipboard as Will silently begged the fluid not stay inside any longer than necessary. Will had no idea how much longer he’d be able to hold it. 

So Bedelia tells me you are till having erections? Mason asked without looking up. 

“I…ah…yeah…sometimes.” Will admitted despite his obvious discomfort. 

Mason walked over between Will’s legs gripping his prick harshly jerking him off. Will couldn’t help but get hard. He whimpered. 

“Wow – I see. I admit I am surprised, with all the injections I gave you when you last year I never would have thought your little cock would still be this responsive especially this hard” Mason pulled the tip of Wills cock all the way down and watched it bounce up. 

“Yes, yes very responsive. I may have to increase the dosage for my future patients.” Will felt sorry for them. 

“Since it is clear that you enjoy pleasuring yourself I can see that you're tiny clit needs to be cleaned out. It’s not good to have free reign over your own body. I believe omegas shouldn't be able to come at all. I do hope your Alpha will help reign in your urges and stop allowing you to masturbate.  
Verger shook his head and displeasure. 

“Yes, those injections clearly did not do the trick though your cock has shrunk to the perfect size, it still should be fully non-functional.” Will closed his eyes and embarrassment. 

Mason continued to inspect Will’s tiny cock. He tisked in disapproval at Will’s still hard prick. Will heard Mason unwrapping something beneath his legs. Will squirmed wondering what it was. Then Mason rook Will’s dick between his fingers stroking it up and down several time. Will was panting and rock hard. Mason continued to put lube over the tip of Will’s dick.

“This will hurt but it is necessary. Bedelia insisted every inch of you be cleaned. Your alpha has paid a lot and you will not make your alpha unhappy. Will saw a glint of metal as the doctor pulled out a sterile rod from the package. 

“Since you have never been cleaned we are going to skip the smaller sounding rods.” He held up the rod which was slightly thicker than the smallest as the doctor held them side by side. Without saying anything more he seized the base of wills cock holding it in place sliding the in the rod the full one inch. Will screamed unable to squirm or move. “Shhh will you need to be clean.” Mason left the rod in while he continued to stroke wills cock with his other hand keeping it hard. Will whimpered at the scorching pain. Just when Will thought he could take no more the doctor started thrusting the sound firmly in and out faster and faster holding the base of his cock to keep is prick poking erect upward and surrendered to ever thrust of the sound. Wills peehole hurt so much. Mason reached down and cupped his balls squeezing firmly yet his prick remained hard through the entire brutal treatment. The sound was cold, hard and unyielding. His tiny prick stiff while being stretched. Just a little more, Will trembled feeling the constant stretch in a spot he never though was meant to be breached. He balled his hands in to a fist hoping it would end soon. Dr. Verger paused for a moment to put another glob of lube on the tip of wills prick. He massaged it all over the swell of Wills head. Swirling his fingers over the glans over and over again to keep him rock hard straining. Will felt like he might come. Verger pushed the rod in even further and thrust in quick short movements Will was in pain yet he was feeling the tension building inside him ready to snap beads of sweat dripping down his temples. Just as he thought he was about to burst with his orgasm the doctor pulled out the sound incredibly quick tossing it into the sink. Will was still achingly hard Mason jotted a few more things down in his notebook. Verger stood next to Will lifting his hands and pressing against Will’s abdomen. 

“OHHH!!!” Will yelped thinking he was going to explode. The pressure from the enema getting more and more difficult to hold in. You have great child bearing hips Will. You should have no problems breeding. Mason grazed his hands to Wills nipples pinching them, tugging hard and rolling them between his fingers. Will gasped bucking his tiny, sore cock in to the air. With nowhere to escape. Mason continued his treatment twisting them harshly back and forth. Your nipples are small but I see they are very responsive. They should swell and get puffy enough for breastfeeding with enough preparation. I will be sure to inform your alpha. Mason tugged on his nipples a few more times, stretching them as long as they would go. If you work these and massage them daily once you are pregnant they should enlarge just fine by the time you deliver. We can check again when that time comes. Mason finally released Will and unstrapped Wills limbs. 

“Everything checks out and you are all set to get married tomorrow. From now on your routine prick cleanings will be done by your alpha. I hope to see you again soon when you are expecting your first pups.” You can relieve yourself now Dr. Verger said pointing to the bathroom across the hall. Will snakingly stood on his legs grabbing his clothes and ran to the bathroom. He was not looking forward to getting married.


	6. Eventful Eve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I took a while to finally post this chapter. I have never written murder before. Despite watching CSI shows, reading murder mysteries and of course watching the TV show Hannibal, I was still stumped on how to proceed. It seemed unanimous that you wanted some murder so I had to re-evaluate what to include in chapter six. That is what Hannibal does. Lol Writing pre-meditated murder is hard! I do not plan to include any more death scenes in this fic.

Hannibal prided himself on being a good multi-tasker. He could bake the most exquisite dessert whilst at the same time preparing a five course dinner for a hundred guests. He could go to work and listen to his patients while at the same time imagining, plotting and planning ways of dealing with all the rude people in his life. Such was the case right now. Hannibal smiled gleefully focusing on the task at hand with the telephone rested on his shoulder while he worked. He was on the telephone with Bedelia working out last minute details of the wedding. 

“I don't understand Hannibal, Jack seemed so intent on marrying Will. I don't understand why he's not getting back to me. I left him a message last night stating that I chose you. He never picked up. I thought at the very least, he may wish to attend the wedding.”

“Well Bedelia, perhaps he was unhappy that it was I who took an interest in marrying Will. He always was one with a temper. I'm sure he will cool off once the wedding is over. He could hear Bedelia breathing on the other end.

“Yeah, I suppose you're right Hannibal. I guess this is for the best. He never was one to handle receiving bad news. I am just happy that Will is getting married to you.”

“Thank you Bedelia. I am pleased you approve of my methods.”

“You’re welcome, I just hope you hold up your end of the bargain. I was astonished when you mentioned your plans for the wedding ceremony. I think that is what tipped the scales in your favor. Jack has a firm hand, but I doubt even he would have offered what you have.”

“I can assure you Bedelia, you won’t be disappointed. I will see you at the wedding.” 

“Yes, I sure shall.” Bedelia hung up gleefully. 

During this whole conversation Hannibal was arranging his knife set onto the operating table. There, strapped to it was Jack. He was naked and struggling with a gag in his mouth. Hannibal wanted to take his time and enjoy this. Jack looked livid, seething, and struggling within his binds, giving an icy stare to Hannibal muffling something that sounded like “You won't get away with this!”

Hannibal smiled “Oh I assure you I will. I already made sure I wrote a letter with your handwriting indicating you would be away traveling for the next three months. Your work signed off on it. They seemed very eager to see the office hot head finally take a vacation. Seeing as you don't have that many friends and your circle is very small, l doubt anyone will even notice you missing for a very long time. Who in your life would miss you? Let alone take the time to send out a search party?” 

Jack struggled futilely growling. 

“There's nowhere for you to go Jack, you will be punished for how you treated Will. Though Will didn’t complain, I still noticed the bruising and swollen sack from the punishment you delivered." Jack’s eyes widened in confusion. You could tell he looked puzzled over when Hannibal would have had a chance to spend time with Will before the wedding, let alone how Hannibal convinced Will to willingly spread his legs. 

“Let's see how much you enjoy the same treatment.” Jack thrashed his head back and forth like an angry bear. Up until this point he didn’t know why Hannibal would do this to him. Now it all made sense. Hannibal was out for blood. The realization that Hannibal wanted Will came as a big surprise to Jack. Till now, no one was interested in Will. Jack thought Will was his by a landslide, especially seeing as Fredric Chilton was his only competition. 

Hannibal roughly lifted Jack's sac and placed it between the small vice he assembled. Very slowly yet firmly Hannibal closed it over and turned the handle round and round, firmer and firmer. Jack was a proud man and barely let out much noise, just a few grunts and other indistinguishable anger filled sounds. 

Hannibal paused his ministrations looking over his freshly sharpened knives. “Oh yes this one will do quite nicely.” It was a small blade with a slight curve at the tip. With one quick flick of his wrist he cut through Jack’s skin like butter. Not too deep, just enough to make a big smile at the base of Jack’s belly. Jack howled making a face of realization that he wasn’t going to get out of this situation alive. Hannibal was an animal with one singular goal in mind. 

Hannibal wanted to show Jack he was Will’s Alpha. He was the better man. Eating Jack would be the ultimate display of superiority. Hannibal savored and enjoyed every moment, turning Jack from a disgusting human being into a beautiful work of art, maintaining pure dominance. He had many years to perfect his craft. Hannibal took his time deciding which organs he wanted. He would pick only the best pieces of human meat. Beethoven’s Symphony No. 5 was playing softly in the background as he arranged the tools needed for extraction.

After a couple more turns of the lever, Hannibal could hear a sickening crunch. Jack Screeched one last time before passing out. 

Hannibal was a patient man; he was in no hurry. He waited calmly until Jack opened his eyes. Now he was ready. He wanted to see the light fade from Jack’s eyes as he would take him apart piece-by-piece. He took his scalpel and sliced into his gut, below his belly button. He reached up to his elbow, fiddling around till he found Jack's liver. With a few impressive strokes of his blade he pulled it out and set it on Jack's chest. Jack was breathing heavy, his nostrils flaring. Hannibal was impressed that Jack hadn't passed out from shock. He would be dead within minutes anyway with all the blood loss. 

This will be what I will serve for mine and Will’s first dinner as a married couple.” Hannibal taunted. Jack looked at Hannibal in a look of Horror. He knew Hannibal was insane, but he didn't realize he was a cannibal. In a last-ditch effort Jack wailed and struggled to no avail. Finally, his whole body slumped exhausted and tired from the loss of blood realizing his life was about to be snuffed out. His eyes begged and pleaded with Hannibal thinking that the treatment would discontinue. 

“Mmmph shhhory” Jack muffled out from the gag. But it was only the beginning. Hannibal knew how to keep Jack alive as long as possible inflicting as much pain and suffering as he could while harvesting as many organs as possible. This was his gift to Will and he was going to enjoy every minute of it. After another half an hour Jack finally died. His lifeless body harvested. Hannibal had collected ten different body parts. Ranging from limbs, tongue, organs and everything in between.  
Hannibal cleaned up his mess and burnt the remains; until his basement operating room was once again glistening crystal clean. He sighed contentedly as he opened his fridge freezer filled with perfectly preserved air-tight, plastic vacuum packed bags.

He retired for the evening in his office. He sat at his desk flipping through his recipe card wheel figuring out which recipe to use. He had some phone calls to make to follow through with his next course of action. Weeks earlier Hannibal contacted the Association For Omegan Rights. Anonymously he called in a tip of what was going under Chilton’s rule at Baltimore’s State Hospital For The Criminally Insane. Hannibal knew for quite some time how ruthless Fredrick was. Fortunately, they responded with haste as they had received multiple accusations from others. They took action and kept the facility under heavy surveillance. It was just a matter of time Fred was caught. Hannibal’s hands would be kept _clean_. Hannibal knew Chilton’s biggest fear was to have his reputation publically ruined. That was worse than death. Everything was working out according to plan. Now he just had to wait a couple years to deal with Bedelia so to not raise suspicion. Hannibal hoped perhaps, over time Will might want to exact some revenge. Hannibal’s mind flooded with possibilities. He only hoped Will would forgive him for what still needed to happen. 

\----------------------------------------------------------

It was the night before Will was to be married. He was filled with apprehension and trepidation. He had a good, long cry. Trying to calm himself down, he gently grazed his fingers over his small cock and thinking of Hector. It was really helping to calm his nerves. A tiny bead of precum was visible at the tip. Will wasn’t trying to chase an orgasm. He just wanted to touch everywhere between his legs while he still was able to. Will knew he was tiny, over the years he got used to it and thought maybe it looked good. He hoped so anyway.

He figured even if he wasn’t castrated he doubted his alpha wouldn’t allow him such freedom to his own body. He grazed his fingers up to his tiny nipples that were pink and pebbled nicely. He sighed as his hand trailed down taking his pointer finger and his thumb and stroking himself up and down his small tip. Will imagined that his hands were Hectors exploring over his whole body. Suddenly he heard Bedelia. He quickly crossed his legs to hide his prick, pulling up the blankets to his chin. She pushed the door open and walked right into his room. She was holding something in her hand. Will's face was tear-stained as he looked up Bedelia questioningly. 

“I don't want you to do anything stupid. Many omegas try to flee the night before and we can't have that. Lift your hands and hold on to the railings on the headboard.” Will raised his arms. She tightly tied his hands to the bed posts. 

“You will be a good and obedient bitch. Does Hannibal frighten you will?” Bedelia questioned. 

“Yes Bedelia.” Will answered, his body trembled.

Bedelia smiled inwardly. She knew Hannibal was perfect. She had never seen Will so upset. Bedelia knew Hannibal was exactly what she was looking for in an Alpha for Will. 

Will thought she was going to stop and leave him but instead she reached up to grip the bedding and tugged the blankets down.

“Ahhh. Please, please don’t.” Will Yelped. 

Reaching between his legs she took a hold of his tiny cock. Will whined helplessly. 

“Don’t do this.” Will begged. 

“Your future husband asked me to give you this. We don't want any accidents and you are not allowed to come until he says so. Though, I think by the way he sounded, it sounds like you won't be coming again for a very long, long time - if ever.”

Will struggled as Bedelia continued to grope him, guiding his small length into the cock cage. Bedelia wasn’t gentle. She tugged hard. Will froze unable to do anything to stop the assault. It wasn’t just any cock cage. It was a cage with a thick sound attached to the tip. Bedelia lubed up the sound and eased it into his slit closing the cage, forcing his cock download and locking it with a key. She looked far too smug as she too the key and tucked the key in her bosom. 

“I will give this to your Alpha in the morning.” Then she proceeded to walk towards the door. 

Will was openly crying now. 

“I really should have had you castrated. It is absolutely appalling that I had to do this on behest of your alpha. In a few hours you will be someone else’s problem.” She wiped her hands on her pleated skirt. 

“Get some sleep.” She ordered.

Will blinked away his tears. This was it this was his future. He had spent so much of his life fretting this day and now it was finally upon him. He squirmed within his binds. His shoulders and wrists already ached. They were red and chafed as they were tied far too tightly. He tried to squirm onto his belly to relieve some of the ache between his legs but was unable to move. He didn’t like the feeling of having his prick caged in heavy metal. The sound made his dick throb and ache terribly. No position offered him a relief to his discomfort. After much struggling and crying Will finally succumbed to a fitful sleep.


	7. Wedding Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning - graphic consensual sex in this chapter.

The next morning, Bedelia removed Will’s restraints and took him straight to the shower to get cleaned up. He ground his teeth, resolved to keep his mouth shut. He was pink with humiliation. She roughly scrubbed his skin in the shower. The facecloth slid over his cock cage roughly. He whined, realizing that she wasn’t going to remove it. After they were finished, she towel dried him, pulled his robe over his shoulders then they came downstairs for breakfast. Neither one of them spoke a single word to each other. They ate in silence. As usual, Bedelia was enjoying a delicious loaded omelette while she gave Will a very small portion of bland, sugarless cold oatmeal. The last thing she needed was Will throwing up because of fear and stress. 

As they ate, the doorbell rang. Will was puzzled; he wondered who it could be. There was an older male alpha standing there with a briefcase in hand. He got straight down to business; walked over to the table and opened the case. Will sat there frozen.

“Your Alpha requested one modification for your wedding day.” The alpha said. Bedelia's face was shining. Bedelia stood up and walked over standing behind Will’s seat, pulling it sideways facing the alpha. 

“Just sit still and let the man do his job.” Bedelia ordered. 

Will shut his eyes hard. He felt Bedelia’s hands on his shoulders as she pulled the robe down. Will shivered as he sat there completely naked. The alpha took his large calloused fingers and tightly squeezed both of his nipples. His strong hold was unyielding. Will yelped, trying to keep his hands at his sides as the man continued till they both stood erect, protruding perfectly. 

“You’re very responsive.” The alpha said. He tugged roughly a couple more times, finally pulling and extending Will’s nipple as far as it would go; stretching it out slightly and popped off the tip. Will squealed as pain shot through him. 

“This one will do.” The Alpha said. 

Will still hadn’t opened his eyes. He didn’t want to give them the satisfaction of seeing fear on his face. Will held his breath as he felt cold metal clamping over his left nipple. He realized now what was happening. Many alphas chose to pierce their omegas. Will laughed bitterly. Of course Hannibal wanted him decorated for his wedding day. With the other hand the man proceeded to push the hollow needle through the clamp. There was a sharp stinging pain but Will didn't cry out. He held his breath as the man slid in the hoop and secured it with the awaited screw. There was very little blood. When he was finished, he tugged on the piercing. Sliding the hoop around back and forth making sure everything was done correctly. He wiped his nipple and around his areola with an alcohol swab cleaning up any small drops of blood. Will felt tears beginning to form as the alcohol stung, but thankfully none fell. 

“I bet you will love this, omega slut. You’ll love the way your nipples will rub up against your shirt from now on. It will always be protruding, just begging for your alpha to touch. It’s perfect for your wedding day. What a nice gift from your Alpha.” Will was a bundle of nerves as he nodded. When Will finally opened his eyes, he looked at the man was as he was packing up. As the alpha packed up his briefcase, without looking up he broke the silence. 

“I'm surprised your Alpha didn't want both of your nipples done. I guess he is saving the other one to do himself.”

Bedelia thanked him as he quickly headed out the door.

\-------------------------------------------------------

Will was still wearing the robe from this morning as he paced nervously in the small room he found himself confined in. He still couldn’t believe he was finally getting married. He felt sick. He knew how things were done. As per the state laws, it was required that he be knotted, bitten and claimed publicly. Bedelia and an older alpha official were with him every step of the way. There was no opportunity to run even if he wanted to. The official walked over to Will removing his robe.

“Lift your arms.” He impatiently demanded. Will obeyed instantly. The official pulled over Will’s head a very thin, lightweight, slightly see-through white gown. To Will it felt more like a nightgown. It had a ruffled trim at the bottom where it landed slightly above his knobby knees. It had spaghetti straps and a low scoop neck that exposed his chest. It was fitted like a bustier exposing his freshly pierced nipple. It was still quite red and swollen from having just been done that morning. His other nipple was flat as ever. The fabric slid slightly beneath his nipples across his chest making them ache. Will felt like he was wearing nothing at all. Even the cock cage was visible through the thinness of the material. He was barefoot with no other articles of clothing. He wasn’t even allowed wearing shoes. Here he was ready, waiting for the ball to drop, all trussed up for his claiming ceremony. He continued to pace. 

“It’s time,” Bedelia said. “Let’s get you to the altar.” Bedelia took Will by one arm, while the official took the other. They walked him out of the room and into the ceremonial room where Will was to be claimed by his alpha - Hannibal. An alpha he had no say in choosing whatsoever.

The music had begun. A group of people were playing string instruments; Pachelbel Canon in D. Will walked with the official and Bedelia slowly down the isle. Will was surprised, he didn’t realize such formalities occurred. It almost felt like a real wedding. It would be even more perfect if it was Hector’s face smiling down at him as he walked to the front. Will’s eyes met Hannibal’s for a moment. He looked fierce, and oddly handsome in his expensive suit. His expression was unreadable. His gaze never left Wills. When they arrived to the front Will was positioned to stand directly in front of Hannibal. The official and Bedelia took their seats. Will noticed the small room was quite full. Filled with mainly those from Bedelia’s parties. Will stood frozen looking at his feet.

“Hannibal will have his hands full with this one,” someone from the seats laughed.

“I’m sure he can handle a feisty omega.” someone else said. “

The priest cleared his throat. “Let’s begin.”

The music stopped as Will heard feet shuffling, everyone took their places within the ceremonial room.

The priest began. “We are gathered here today to join one alpha and one omega as it has always been and how it shall always be, claimed in the sight of God and before these witnesses.”

“Bedelia, take this cane and prepare the young omega for his steps towards being claimed.” Will gave a small whine as he saw the priest hand Bedelia the cane. 

“What!?” Will yelped. No one told Will anything about discipline. Not that he’d been listening all that closely regarding the details of his claiming.

Will let a single tear fall down his cheek as Hannibal spoke. “Be quiet Will, Bend over and take a hold of my waist.” Somehow, Will complied. Will was confused. He thought he’d have to hold onto his ankles, but he was thankful to have a warm body to hold onto even if it was the body of a ruthless alpha. Will leaned forward and clutched Hannibal’s waist. Will’s short dress lifted above his waist exposing his bare bottom. Sobbing quietly, he pressed his face against the side of Hannibal’s hips. Will’s sounds were muffled.

“AHHHH!”

The moment the cane landed on Will’s bare ass, he screamed, lifting his head out of Hannibal’s hold. Hannibal used his arms to better secure and immobilize Will. Hannibal firmly held Will’s head, keeping it forced down. Will could hardly breathe being pressed against Hannibal’s side. Bedelia was now swatting him full force. Will sobbed and cried. His legs trembled. He couldn’t move. Will’s ass and throat couldn’t take much more. His face was wet with tears that had streamed down. At thirty lashes Bedelia finally stopped. Will’s throat felt raw from screaming as Hannibal let him go he kept Will help up by his shoulders as Will gasped to catch his breath.

“Now that the omega has been properly disciplined by his current owner, we can now move onto the vows.” The priest continued. The only noise audible was Will still gasping and breathing heavy. 

“ Hannibal, will you, this day claim William Graham, as your omega? 

“I will.”

“Will you promise to love and guide him and teach him to be good and obedient.”

“I will.”

“Will you discipline him when he is disobedient, always reminding him of his place.”

“I will.”

“Will you be strong and unyielding, accepting no flaw, nothing less than perfection from your omega?” 

“I Will.

The deep gravel of the Hannibal’s voice made Will’s cock twitch. 

“You may now take your claiming bite.” The priest announced.

Will’s slender throat bobbed as he swallowed. Will had reached the peak of his heat. It was powerful, the effect was so strong. “Alphaaa.” Will whined in fear, his eyes rising up to meet Hannibal’s. Hannibal stood directly in front of him with a sole purpose in mind. Will remained where he was, tilting his head back and slightly to the side, subconsciously bearing his neck. 

“Will.” His voice was thick with lust. Hannibal growled. In Will’s haze he thought he recognized the voice. He was overcome with fear, his heat continued betraying him. Hannibal rubbed his palm over Will’s cage. Will keened. He couldn’t help it. Hannibal just smelled so damn good. He’d never smelled an alpha like this before. He wondered if it was because he was now married. Slick was oozing down between his legs. He ached for something he didn’t even know what. His alphas scent put Will into full blown heat. He didn't want to stop. An even louder voice begged to be claimed. His body was on fire. He needed his alpha. Nothing could calm the fire within other than his alpha.

Not another word was spoken. In that moment they felt like they were the only two people in the room. Hannibal stared deeply into Will’s eyes; both of them frozen and unmoving. Will’s mouth parted as he was panting. His omega body trembling in fear at the sight of Hannibal’s piercing gaze. Hannibal suddenly leaned forward, his arm laced around Will’s waist with one hand and his other hand secured Will’s head as he leaned in and kissed Will with such frantic passion. A lifetime of urgency poured into this one kiss. Will’s body melted into Hannibal’s. Will was frozen in his spot as Hannibal ruthlessly plundered inside his mouth. Biting, sucking and flicking Will’s delicate wet tongue. Will couldn’t help but take it as Hannibal devoured his mouth. In that moment he suddenly heard Bedelia clearing her throat. Snapping Hannibal out of his kissing spell. Pulling away, Hannibal licked Will’s pulse, Will’s body reacted and his eyes grew wide with understanding. 

Hannibal lifted his hand and he reached his fingers towards Will’s cheek. Will whined at the sensitive touch. Will tipped his head towards his hand and closed his eyes when their skin touched. Wills nostrils flared as he inhaled the scent of the aroused Alpha before him. Hannibal’s blood simmered at the sound of Will’s whine. Hannibal leaned forward and mouthed against Will’s neck with his sharp teeth dragging and scraping over the soft, sensitive skin of Will’s throat Will gasped, bucking slightly in Hannibal’s hold. Will’s body trembling uncontrollably.Will’s thin white drape darkened in front of his crotch. His trapped cock wanted to swell but was unable to, yet it still oozed out the tip.

Suddenly, without warning Hannibal bit down – hard.

The bond formed.

Will felt the teeth sink in. He cried out pushing on Hannibal’s rock hard body but Hannibal’s chest was a solid wall that Will couldn’t budge. Will could feel and smell the blood on his neck. The alpha leisurely licked at the bonding mark.

“Present and get on all fours!” The priest bellowed. Will scrambled to his knees, bowing his head crawling to the edge of the stage, lifting his ass up to the air for everyone in the room to see.

“I will take your virginity now. Without any preparation just like things used to be done.” Hannibal announced. The crowd went wild with enthusiasm. It had been many years since anyone publicly claimed their omega in such a ruthless fashion. This was the one thing that tipped the scales in Hannibal's favor. Bedelia chose Hannibal to be Wills Alpha because she wanted to witness this barbaric act. Neither Jack nor Frederick offered this. Will started crying openly, keeping his ass lifted, too afraid to resist Hannibal. 

“Please!” Will screamed. Hannibal knew Will was pleading for mercy with that one word but he could give none. Not until Bedelia handed him Will’s ownership papers. To others it would have sounded like the omega begging for a knot. 

Staying completely dressed, Hannibal unzipped his dress pants, pulling out his large ten inch cock. He lowered his hips, lining himself up as he lifted his thick cock in his hand and pressed the wide, silky tip to Will’s tight entrance. This was really happening and there wasn’t a thing he could do about it. He let out a whimper of fear as the hands on his hips held firm, the blunt head of the alphas cock pointed at his virgin hole. In one smooth, firm thrust Hannibal ripped through Will’s virginity. The stretch and burn around the large member was terrible which caused Will to start screaming. The alpha set a rapid pace, thrusting in and out of Will hard and fast. Will cried out as Hannibal pushed back in. Will was unprepared for how large this alpha was. It seemed to take forever for the searing burn to mellow into a dull ache with every thrust from his alpha. As the intense pain slowly receded, Will’s screams turned to sobs.

Hannibal knew Bedelia was watching, he was lucid enough to know he had to keep going. He pulled back slightly snapping his hips in and out over and over again, his hips never ceasing to thrust into him. Will felt blinding pain, but in the midst of his heat everything was a haze. His body sagged; the only thing holding his hips up was Hannibal’s strong hands. Will didn’t know how long it lasted, it could have been a few minutes or several hours, he couldn’t tell. Suddenly he felt Hannibal freeze, Hannibal’s fingers dug into his hips hard till it bruised releasing his seed deep inside Will. Instantly Hannibal’s knot grew inside Will, causing yet more screams. Hannibal’s cock was so big. Just as the knot tied them together, Will felt the alpha lean over him and announce “You’re mine now.”

The next thing Will knew there was a sharp pain in his neck as the alpha bit down into the bonding gland again. Suddenly the unimaginable happened, Will felt a sensation flood over his whole body that he had never felt before. His whole body froze. Between the flood of sensations caused by his heat, the sound of his alpha’s voice and the knot stretching deep inside, Will’s body shook as he experienced his first ever dry orgasm he spammed inside deep his hole, his body squeezing and contracting around Hannibal’s cock. Hannibal grunted in pleasure. After about 15 minutes Hannibal’s knot deflated enough to release himself from Will. 

Will was exhausted and weak from his claiming. In that moment Hannibal scooped Will up bridal style. Will looked up at the man who had just claimed him still consumed in a daze because of his heat. 

Will knew his heat would come back in full force in a few hours. He was too spent to think about that right now. His head rested on his alphas chest with his eyes closed. He vaguely heard Bedelia walk over and thrust a piece of parchment between them. 

“Hannibal, here are your ownership papers along with the key to the chastity cage.” Bedelia announced. Hannibal nodded his thanks.

The priest spoke up. “I now pronounce that you, alpha, Hannibal Lecter, have mated, bonded and claimed the omega, William Graham now William Lecter.” 

The room broke out in applause.


	8. Complete

Will stirs in an unfamiliar room. Stretching and rubbing his eyes doesn’t stop the ache that he feels through his entire body. Groaning he leans up on one elbow taking in his surroundings. He is in a gorgeous room, laying in a massive bed with silk sheets. He has to admit it does give him a little relief being on the most expensive and softest bed he’s ever been in. Bedelia never gave him such luxuries. It didn’t register at first that Hannibal wasn’t in the room.

Will needed time to process everything. How long had he been passed out? Did he sleep through his entire heat? Where was Hannibal? Nope, his heat was still burning him up. He must have fallen asleep on his drive to Hannibal’s house after the wedding. The wedding was a rough start to his day. It looked to be mid-afternoon by the position of the sun.

Looking down, Will noticed that he was wearing clean pajama pants and a cotton tee. Will grumbled. Fucking alpha dressed me. Will hated that Hannibal’s hands had been all over him. Will tried to imagine what else Hannibal did while he was unconscious. Will was angry. He stood up and walked to the nearest mirror across the room attached to the dresser. He saw his marked body, he trailed his fingers over the biting mark on his neck, his hands continued further down to his nipples. The pierced nipple was still there. His poor nipple was a reddish purple and still swollen twice the size from the piercing. It ached when Will ran his fingers over them. He choked back a sob when he saw the cock cage was still there. He had to pee badly. Dammit, he’d have to continue to pee sitting down until Hannibal changed his mind.

Will was breathing heavy now; deep, quick breaths, almost panicking. He knew there was a reason Bedelia chose Hannibal…he was awful. What sick, barbaric plans did Hannibal have in store? He shuddered at the thought. He groaned wondering why he had such poor luck. The more Will fretted the more livid he became. He balled his hands into a fist digging his nails into his palms. He wasn’t going to sit around and wait till Hannibal chopped off his body parts. He may be an omega, but he deserved some say over what went on with his body. He hated Jack, he hated Bedelia, he hated Frederick, he hated the priest and he hated every single person who attended the wedding. His deep-seeded anger was ready to boil over. If there was one thing he knew without a doubt was that Hannibal had to be the worst, most monstrous, terrible, evil alpha of all time. Will carried a lifetime worth of pain on his shoulders and somehow blamed Hannibal for all of it. He wanted someone to pay. He wanted someone to blame. He was going to make Hannibal suffer if it was the last thing he did. At this moment there was nothing in him other than rage. He would rather die than stay married to that monster. The more Will thought about every injustice he endured, the more he managed to put all of the blame on Hannibal. Will was shaking with anger. He would kill Hannibal if he even tried to touch him. Something inside him burst. There was fire burning through his veins. The response to the overwhelming suffering Will had experienced for years was now being directed at Hannibal.

“How could they?!” He grabbed the nearest object which was an intricate jewelry box that looked very expensive and very old. He threw it across the room as hard as he could. It shattered against the wall making a loud bang. He started destroying everything in his sight. He tossed each drawer across the room, a glass vase, the curtains. He yanked and pulled and tore everything in sight. He pulled off the bedding and made a mangled mess of blankets on the floor. He was so worked up and out of breath gulping for air. He dropped on the spot, tired and trembling he slumped onto the pile of blankets on the floor. He took a fist full of soft blankets drawing it up close to his chin and started to cry. His eyes were scrunched closed as tears ran down his face. Huffing and trying to catch his breath. He yelped when he felt fingers grip his chin forcing him to look up. Another hot tear ran down his cheek. He froze, trembling at the sight of his alpha. Hannibal. He let out an escaped whimper omega sound. Hannibal’s stare was unreadable, his eyes were piercing. Will was stunned momentarily. He knew he messed up. He knew he was going to be in so much trouble for destroying Hannibal’s home. For a brief moment Hannibal cupped Will’s cheek. Will leaned into the warmth for one sole purpose. In an instant, quick as a flash Will turned his head and caught Hannibal’s thumb in his mouth. Biting down – HARD.

“Ahhhrrgg!” Hannibal’s thumb started bleeding at the knuckle. With Hannibal’s strength, nothing Will could do would hold him. In an instant Hannibal yanked his hand back in doing so he accidentally smacked Will’s face. The force sent Will crumpling to the floor. His bottom lip was cracked and bleeding. He deserved this. If Hannibal hadn’t of acted, he would have bitten his whole finger off.

He made himself as small as he could curling up into a ball in the fetal position. Hannibal stood there looking stunned. What could he do? Will was not going to accept anything he did. Good or bad. He knew even reaching over with a gentle hand would spark Will into hurting either Hannibal or himself. Hannibal kept his distance attempting to speak in a soothing voice. “Will…”

“SHUT UP!” Will screamed. He knew he was in big trouble. While he had never seen Hannibal angry, he knew he deserved whatever punishment he got. But it didn’t mean he had to sit there and take it. No, he would fight every step of the way.

“Will, get up off the floor.” Hannibal tried to speak again.

“GET OUT!!!” Will screamed.

Hannibal tried to tread carefully. How long would Will lock himself up in here? Hannibal walked over to Will gripping his shoulders. Will started screaming and flailing his arms and legs. Hannibal was much stronger. He was at least a foot taller and much broader with firm muscles. He used his body to pin Will to the floor.Will sniffed groaning in realization. His heat was not over. He hadn’t slept through it entirely. His body was burning hot and the feel of Hannibal’s body pressing him into the floor was responding. Will grit his teeth. Why did his body have to betray him? He slumped in Hannibal’s hold. This was it. His short reign of terror was over. Oddly, he didn’t feel any satisfaction from his outburst. Will finally sagged in Hannibal’s arms. Tired from all the energy that he had exerted. Now it was time to pay the piper. Will was puzzled when Hannibal didn’t move. He kept Will immobilized in his strong hold. The only sound was the sound of their harsh breaths. Will figured if he knew what was good for him he would keep his mouth shut. They stayed like that for several minutes. Hannibal wracked his brain. He didn’t think things through properly. What was he thinking leaving Will alone in the room? He figured Will might appreciate not waking up with him laying in bed next to Will. He wanted to give Will some space. Now here they were. Both stunned into silence. From Will’s perspective it looked like Hannibal was in a rage, contemplating how Hannibal would continue to torture him. Hannibal did have a look of displeasure on his face. He realized no matter what he said and no matter what he would do, Will would not listen. He was not ready to hear anything. Hannibal moved to bring them both to a standing position never letting go of Will. Will made a quick futile struggle but Hannibal held firm.

“Go clean yourself up Will.” Hannibal said quietly. Will was puzzled. Why wasn’t his alpha lashing out? A dark look came over Will’s eyes. Oh right, he was just going to beat his ass later. Of course Hannibal would make him wait and fret about it while he bathed. Will’s thinking was completely one track. He couldn’t see how Hannibal looked sad. He couldn’t see how Hannibal held him gently as to not hurt him. Will couldn’t see how Hannibal looked at him with concern and love. Everything Hannibal did, Will only saw the worst.

Hannibal led Will to a gorgeous ensuite bathroom and there in the center of the room was the most luxurious looking large jet tub he’d ever seen. Will just stood there as Hannibal filled the tub with warm water and vanilla Epson salts. The smell was incredible.

Will braced himself. He assumed the disgusting alpha would strip him of his clothes and touch and wash every inch of his body.

When everything was filled, Hannibal hands Will a large, fluffy blue towel.

“Take as long as you need Will, I know your body must be sore. When you are finished. Go outside, get some fresh air. But be home tonight for supper at eight.” Hannibal ordered. With that Hannibal strode past Will and out the room. He finally breathed when he heard the bedroom door shut. Will had to pick his jaw up off the floor.

Now he was confused. What was that? Was Hannibal so angry that he had to leave the room? Will huffed. How could his alpha leave him as his heat was about to flare up again? So that was what Hannibal was going to do? Let him be in agony and suffer through alone? Will should have been glad to be left alone but now he was angry that Hannibal would leave him. How could he!

Will stripped and let his body submerge into the incredible, soothing water. For the moment this was the best Will had ever felt. The internal anguish he had been feeling finally subsided.

He had a couple more hours till supper. After a long soak Will walked back into his chaotic room. Hannibal must have tidied up a little because the bed was perfectly made with a new set of clean sheets, the glass swept up and the curtains put back on the rod. On the dresser was a glass of ice water and a pain pill. Will eagerly downed it hoping it would help his aching muscles, though the bath did wonders. He also noticed there was an outfit laid out for him folded, sitting neatly in a pile. How did Hannibal know his size? When did he buy these? Why weren’t they all short skirts, lingerie and other demeaning clothing? Will scoffed. Getting dressed he walked out the bedroom door, down the hall and out the front door. He didn’t see or hear Hannibal anywhere. Standing outside he noticed he wasn’t in Baltimore. He was in the country. The air was warm and breezy. He was alone surrounded by trees.

Will froze stunned. What?! Off in the distance he could see the fishing lake. The very one he always went to. There is no way Hannibal could know. What were the chances that this secluded cottage was hiding perfectly, nestled in the woods? Will smiled for the first time in a while. So big it actually hurt. At full speed he ran to the lake. It was quiet and still, other than the few crickets and birds chirping. He couldn’t believe his luck. He wondered how often Hannibal would stay in the country. He knew Hannibal worked in Baltimore. He didn’t know how to feel. Was this some sort of trick? Did Hannibal really own this cottage? Will had never noticed it before mainly because he never went farther than his fishing spot. He sat beside the waters edge listening to the water flow past. He thought he’d be spending the day being raped by his new husband, but instead here he was enjoying the most freedom he’d ever felt before. Then he felt a moment of sadness. He had told Hector to not come back again. He told him he was going to accept his new husband. Will shook his head remembering how ridiculous he sounded. He would always wonder who Hector was beneath his mask.

The sun was starting to set and Will knew it had to be another hour or two yet before supper time. He slowly walked towards the abandoned cabin. Turning the knob he walked inside. It was quite dark already as there wasn’t much sun shining through the windows. There was no fire in the fireplace. It was dark and cold. He walked in without a lantern and closed the door behind him. Turning around he suddenly froze.

Sitting on a chair in the dark corner across the room, in the back was Hector.

“H…Hector?” Will stood there frozen at the doorway. “What are you doing here? I…I told you…you didn’t listen to me.”

Hector didn’t reply. He kept sitting there in silence. His stillness worried Will. He took a step closer.

“I’m glad you’re here. I’m glad you didn’t listen. How long have you been sitting there? How did you know I would come?" Questions flooded through Will’s mind.

Hector stood up slowly. Will didn’t know whether to run to him or run away. Something seemed off. Plus he was smelling his alpha very strongly. Will assumed it was because Hannibal had touched his clothes when he laid them out for him earlier.

“My dear Will, you have nothing to fear from me. I came here not long before you, hoping you would find me. You are everything to me. I fell in love with you the first time I saw you."

Will laughed nervously. “But Hector, we’ve only met me a couple of times.”

“No, William. I have loved you much longer than that.” Hector declared.

In that moment Hector took a couple steps closer to Will, standing in the sunbeam that shone through the cabin window revealing his face.

Will froze as his eyes widened in terror and surprise. “YOU!”

Hannibal ran to the cabin door to prevent Will from fleeing.

“Please Will, let me explain.” Hannibal pleaded.

“NO! You’re lying! How could you do this to me?! You…hurt me.” Will’s shouts ended in a barely audible whisper.

“I’m so sorry Will. I never ever wanted to deceive you. From the moment I first met you I knew I wanted to protect and care for you the rest of your life. I promise you Will, everything I have ever done has been to prevent you from further pain and suffering. I had to do what I did Will. Don’t you know Bedelia is an awful woman?"

Will blinked tears away, closing his eyes. Hannibal closed the distance between them enveloping Will into his arms, sealing a soft kiss on Will’s forehead.

“I apologize Will, she never would have let me have you if she knew how much I loved you.”

Will tilted his head up to gaze up at Hannibal questioningly. “You love me?”

Hannibal bent its head down once more, his fingers cupping Will’s jaw gently. “Incredibly, more than you’ll ever know.” Hannibal grazed his lips over Will’s, and Will sighed into the kiss as it deepened.

“Oh Hannibal!” All of the feelings that Will had supressed came pouring out and he let out a distressed omega cry. It was mix of joy and hurt from thinking about his wedding day.

Hannibal spoke “Sweet boy. I have you. You are so strong and beautiful." Will buried his face in Hannibal’s neck. Hannibal stayed there holding Will till he didn’t have any tears left to spill. He was gulping for breath his breathing slowly evening out.

“Don’t you know, I was always watching over you?” Hannibal declared. “I loved your beautiful blue, inquisitive eyes, your brilliant mind, your stubborn nature, your messy long curls and the pink flesh of your lips. You're the most beautiful Omega I've ever met. I knew how terrible Bedelia treated you. I visited as often as I could, I went to every party I knew you would be attending just to catch a glimpse of you. I convinced her to have someone build this small fishing cabin telling her it was so that you wouldn't embarrass her and you’d keep out of her hair, but really I knew you needed time away from the busy life in Baltimore I knew how you shrunk away whenever she had guests. It was so difficult not to take you. I could never let her know it was you I wanted to see, but through her Pride she thought it was her. I saw how you felt terrified whenever you saw me. You hated alphas. You hated being an omega. I had to wear a mask. I yearned for you. Even just a glimpse of you would nourish me. I knew she wouldn't bother you out here. I thought as “Hannibal” you would never love me, so I came to the woods pretending it was a random meeting. I wanted you to have freedom to choose what you wanted and not give what you think was required of you."

Will nuzzled his head against Hannibal’s chest, so much hot blood coursing beneath the layers of fine cloth. "You…you did all that for me? You want to take care of me…to be with me?" he asked.

Hannibal glanced down at Will whispering in his ear. "That is all I have ever wanted, Will."

Wills felt his body thrumming with need. His hole ached and throbbed. His heat screaming through his veins.

“I can smell you arousal. It is sweet and potent. I know exactly what you need Will. We both need this. Only an alpha can satisfy your need when you’re in heat. I won’t touch you unless you give me permission.”

Will almost pouted. He wanted Hannibal to succumb to his instincts. He didn’t want to have control in this. He could only watch dazedly. He wanted his alpha to take control. Suddenly a nervous laugh escapes Will’s mouth. After a lifetime of fearing alphas, a lifetime of dread and cursing his biology Will realized he wanted to give himself to an alpha. Not just any alpha, but a man he – loved. Reality flashed through Will’s mind in a split second. _He imagined himself presenting for his alpha, he saw moments of discipline; he saw surrender, passion, and two halves working together how it was designed to be. His choice to give himself completely to his alpha._

“Please have me alpha.” Will finally speaks.

“I don’t want to hurt you further Will.” Hannibal looked worried. In that moment Will felt strong, electricity pulsed through his veins as he reached for his trousers, yanking them down, tossing them off and immediately dropped to present himself to his alpha.

Hannibal saw the gift Will was offering. The one action spoke louder than any words. Will looks down at the cage that was still there. His little prick hurt as it was trying to grow but it was being forced unnaturally downward. Hannibal accepted Will’s invitation, lifting him up he tosses Will onto the bed behind them. Will yelps happily. Hannibal grazed his fingertips over Will’s chest. Will gasped as Hannibal’s hand came close to his still, swollen piercing. Hannibal looked pained.

“Did you want to keep this Will?" I figured Bedelia would like this added touch. Will playfully grumbled.

“I want to keep it. It makes me feel like I’m yours. You make me feel beautiful.” Hannibal gently grazed his fingertips over the piercing causing Will to arch is back up, crying out in pleasure then whimpers looking down at his cage.

Will looks pleadingly to Hannibal. Without saying a word Hannibal reached into his pocket with the key. Hannibal’s hands are burning hot as he wraps his hand around the cage. He tries as carefully as he can to gently tug the cage off. The lubricant that coated the sound was long since dried up so it hurt terribly coming out. Hannibal tugged.

“OHH ahhh!” Will bucked his hips at the pain. The cool evening air hit him and instantly, Hannibal stroked him firmly then he felt relief.

Hannibal gazed down at his beautiful omega. Will’s face and skin glowed. Will’s body was a gorgeous sight to behold. With his messy hair stuck to his sweaty brow and his cheeks pink and flushed. Will had the cutest shy look on as Hannibal continued to stare down at him.

Will’s tiny cock shrunk slightly from the pain of having the cock cage removed but then Hannibal started stroking it gently between his thumb and pointer finger. Helping massage away any discomfort and to help bring back full circulation. It didn’t take long before Will’s tiny penis stood proud. It was hard as a rock and so cute protruding from his hairless crotch. Hannibal smiled. It was all his. Hannibal leaned forward and gently licked the small tip. Will yelped. He’d never had anyone touch him like that let alone give any type of oral stimulation. He sees stars and thrusts further into Hannibal’s mouth.

"Mmmm.” Hannibal moaned lapping up Will’s small member sucking gently. Will arches his back and his hips jerk up searching for friction for his aching cock. Will was shocked he loved the vulnerability he felt, naked, His prick already painfully hard.

“Ahhh – ahhh – "Will whines trembling beneath Hannibal. Will gasps when Hannibal pops off and continues to rub his sensitive head in harsh circles – quickly gaining speed and intensity.

“Nnnnn, don’t stop – please. I’m begging you.” Will pleads

Hannibal increases the speed of his pumps and strokes, getting lost in the sounds of pleasure that’s coming out of wills mouth; his own cock twitching against his dress pants. However, he wanted to make this rare moment last – so he removes his hand from the head. Slicking up his gigantic alpha cock he lines up to Will’s puffy, slick entrance. Inch by inch, Hannibal sank himself within. When Hannibal was fully deep inside he stills letting Will adjust. He leans forward and crushes his lips to Will’s. Will kisses back passionately tilting his hips up, urging Hannibal to move. He did, he pulled from Will’s body completely, before slowly, so slowly sliding back inside. Will was trembling beneath him, in and out over and over again Hannibal thrusts into Will’s tight omega hole, barely pulling off before slamming back in.”

“You are mine.” Hannibal growls, their mating frenzy keeps Will pleading and crying out his name.

“YES! Yours! Please.” Will whimpered in his wrecked voice and Hannibal shushes him continuing to thrust in firmly. Hannibal reaches down and gently tugs at Will’s prick giving it quick skillful strokes.

“Cum for me, Will.”

Will’s back arched against the mattress. Will came so hard that the his cum hits his chin he continud spurting cum like a waterfall.

“FUCK. Ahhhh!! Will screamed into the night.

Hannibal continued fucking Will through his orgasm. Will’s muscles clenched hard around Hannibal’s cock. His channel is so tight. Hannibal can’t contain himself any longer. With a shout he slams into Will with one last thrust; coming hard. He fills Will up. Will cries tears of joy as he feels his alpha’s knot stretch painfully and pleasurably inside of him. Hannibal lands on top of Will crushing his mate. There is no other place Will wants to be.

  
_Epilogue_

_\---------------------------------------------_

_Hannibal and Will frequented Baltimore’s finest gatherings. Often they were seen dancing in each others’ arms. It was becoming clear to all those around them how much love they shared. Will quickly learned the dark side of Hannibal. While he never participated, he was able however to reign in Hannibal’s urges. Upon mutual agreement, tonight was an exception. They were having Bedelia over for dinner. Her sadistic mind could only see the weak, pathetic submissive omega Will became. She only thought of the evil things Hannibal would have done in the privacy of their marriage bed to get Will so obedient. He must have a firm hand indeed. Little did she know that Will was loved, cared for and completely happy. She took his submission as a sign of brokenness never realizing it was freely given. Not given out of fear, but because he wanted to. His joy was found in his submission offered up to his alpha. Accepted and guarded like a gift. Not because he was weak, not because Hannibal liked hurting him but because they loved each other. Will welcomed everything Hannibal could give him. It brought them both pleasure, equally. A perfect pair completing each other like a puzzle. Their other half. She would know this before she met her fate._


End file.
